Stuck in the CrossFire
by wickensblackemblem
Summary: and on the list that the gunman had left were two main names those names were Dinky and Sydney. a romantic hurt/comfort story about Dinky and Lenny.


Stuck in the Cross-fire

**Dinky's P.O.V**

Three weeks into sophomore year three! "Oh this is so great, since Rachel is gone and you are in Sydney this will be the best year ever!" I squeaked to Sydney White my long time friend and new Kappa roomy. "Yes I know and Lenny is the same old Lenny I checked up on him now that he is rooming with Tyler." She squealed excitedly as we entered our room to get ready for the big girl only welcome back dance. "Sydney what should I wear black or red!" I shouted into our closet were she was picking a dress. "RED" I heard her shout back and then emerged with a blue satin mini dress.

As we entered the ball room of the dance everything looked wonderful. Purple satin curtains and sparkly sign above the floor that said **WELCOME BACK KAPPA GIRLS!** It was so great being back. As Sydney and I walked around talking to our old friends I had this growing feeling that something bad was going to happen but I ignored it so that it wouldn't ruin my night.

All that night the feeling grew and grew and by the look on Sydney's face she had the same feeling. As always at the party we did the honorary countdown to twelve O'clock. As the clock ticked closer and closer we all started to chant "10, 9,8,7,6,5,… AHHHH!" the countdown was cut short by shrieks of terror as my stomach flip-flopped I turned and saw an insane looking boy with a large gun in his right hand. He opened fire while running around the room. I heard a scream from beside me a manic laugh and felt a horrible pain in my chest. ***BLACK***

**Lenny's P.O.V**

It was great just us Tyler and I talking. We had talked before but not as roommates before. It was strange and unusual looking through the contact lenses that I had gotten over the summer. But I had to remember that I got them and the weird new allergy meds for my girlfriend. My sweet, sweet Dinky her long platinum hair, her soft pale skin, her bright blue eyes, her clear honest smile…

"Whoa are those sirens?" asked Tyler walking to the window. "Oh my god" he said breathlessly. "What?" I asked "There are seven police cars and five ambulances parked in the street by the Kappa house we gotta go now!" he shouted from halfway down the hall. I quickly followed all the while my heart was racing and over and over n my head the line repeated _oh dear god let them be OK_. My heart ached at the thought of me losing my soul mate forever.

When we reached the front of the building we were greeted by several girls bawling. There were also a few in shock blankets and some just standing there wide-eyed. But there was no blonde hair and blue eyes or brown hair and green eyes in sight. My heart was racing as we some how got past the workers guarding the house. As we reached the gym a stretcher that had a girl on it bleeding through her leg was carried out. "It's bad in there." One of the men said to Tyler as we ran in. "Oh god No!" I heard Tyler shout as he ran to an awake but badly injured Sydney. She was gripping her shoulder and bracing herself on the floor. "What happened Sid where is Dinky." Asked Tyler in a worried tone. "There was a shooting a boy came in and opened fire he shot me in the shoulder and Dinky is- is over there." She pointed as Tyler helped her up she broke on the last word and started to cry. _Oh please no_ I thought as I slowly turned. My mouth went dry and my stomach flip – flopped. As I turned I saw a limp pale body with long hair strung every way. I ran over and took her in my arms. My eyes began to water as I lifted her. Her body was getting colder and her skin was paler then usual. Then I saw it below her collar bone was a bullet wound I looked down her small body and saw another hole below her ribs.

It was too unfair why me- no why her? I didn't leave her side but I suddenly noticed a males body strung across the floor about twenty feet away. I looked at him his eyes open but blank. He was dead I could tell and he had something on the floor beside him. It was a note that read **my name is Mark Daimio, I was 19** **and** **was on the football team. I am already dead by now and I wanted to go in style I also wanted to do it in front of as many girls as possible. By the check marks on this list I got my targets all of them**. In a list going down I saw female names with check marks by them.

Mary Saris **Sydney White**

Lexis Edge **Dinky Hodgekiss**

Rachel Pastor

Kristin Edessa

Carla Martin

Cora Martin

Samantha Rack

Katie Alcorn

Paige Parker

Mimi little

Abby Cranston

Kelsey Meyers

Anna Marks

Brittany Charleston

Cleo Sanguine

I was so horror struck by what I found that I didn't realize that Tyler had come over. "Whoa." Was all he said before tears came out of his eyes and he went back to help Sydney into one of the ambulances. I knew that I had to show the police and get Dinky out of there. So I picked her up (she was really light), put the note in a ball in my hand and started to walk down the stairs. All the way my face felt hot like when I went to visit her over the summer and got a sunburn. My wind pipe felt clogged and I was so weary.

As I walked outside I was greeted by a cold breeze, a lot of noise and red light, and a lot of boys comforting there girlfriends. While I carried my helpless love to the hospital. When I passed a seemingly fine girl and boy at the mere sight of one of her friend in pain she started to ball. I soon passed an official officer and handed him the paper. "Thanks son this will sure help. Quick get this young lady into an ambulance stat." he yelled to one of the drivers who lead me into the back to sit with her.

An hour later I was sitting at her bedside wondering if she would be OK. I wished that I could see her clear blue eyes once more or have the ability to push he off of the dock to start the water polo. Or even to pick her up and carry her to my bed where we would talk. I remembered over the summer that she would come running up behind me (she was seriously silent) and jump on my back and my arms would immediately put my arms out to catch her feet at my sides. I remembered her laugh oh her laugh was so light and bright and cheerful that it made you weak at the knees. I could not think of one bad quality about her except from the fact that she was so dainty that every time I looked at her doubt ran through my head.

**Three Days Later**

It had been five days since the shooting and Dinky was still not responding or waking up or anything. It was possibly the saddest week ever. I missed her and even though they felt bad for me Tyler and Sydney had a huge test that they had to study for so they were always out at the library or at the peer. All that week it was either cloudy or poring great weather for a cheer-me-up attitude."

The weather on Saturday had cleared up and it was bright and sunny but since most of the people who were in the class that Tyler and Sydney had taken pulled overnighters they were all sleeping in. the three of us had decided to get our bathing suits on and go swimming on the beach. The two lovebirds decided to take a walk along the beach and I stood on the peer. I had gotten a phone call from one of the nurses saying that her wounds are all healed and the scars were barley noticeable.

As I stood there I thought back to that summer and the fun memories I also thought about the time that she told me that she loved me and kissed me on the lips on the same day. I loved that girl with all of my heart and I almost lost her. I could not even begin to imagine what I would feel like without her. Dead. I would feel alive but dead. Oh I hope she is OK.

Suddenly I felt something hit my back. Arms flew around my neck. Smooth hair brushed my face and my hands flew to my side just in time to catch her legs. She laughed oh that laugh. "Dinky Hodgekiss never do that to me again." I said in mock seriousness. Then she turned my head and kissed me on the lips. And when we broke apart I jumped off of the peer she was laughing the whole way.


End file.
